


Survival

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prison Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria plays a long game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

He’s persistent. She’ll give him that. It takes her a long time to drive him away.  
  
The first time the guard tells Victoria that she has a visitor, she’s surprised. Who would visit her? Her parents are dead, her sister isn’t talking to her, and her remaining friends are in prisons, or at the bottom of ravines.  
  
Some of them she put there herself.  
  
So who would be waiting to see her this visiting hour?  
  
When she sees him she realises that she’s an idiot. Of course he’d come. She turns her back and walks out of the room. Later that night she lies in her cot, furiously masturbating, hardly caring whether her cellmate knows what she’s doing or not. She remembers the look of panic on his face when they first lay together, she remembers the marks her nails made on his chest, pink stripes against all that stupid, girly white flesh. A man so strong shouldn’t have feminine graces. Firm muscles, but soft skin. Smooth as butter, white as cream.  
  
She comes with a controlled grunt, and bites her arm as her hips lift off the bunk. Kate makes a little noise, a pitiful muffled mew, and Victoria tucks the fact away in her memory. She can use that. Her cellmate has skills that can help Victoria survive in here, and Victoria is used to using sex to survive. Sex as leverage. Sex as control.  
  
She honestly thought that she could control him. That he was someone else she could carry in her pocket, use as necessary. It never dawned on her that he could actually turn her in. And what, did he think that by visiting he could soothe his conscience? That she would say ‘that’s alright, you ruined my life, I forgive you.’ No, she couldn’t control him through sex.  
  
The following week, he turns up again. She sits in the room with him this time, but doesn’t speak. She lets his words wash over her, and gives him her most pitiably wounded look. She can’t control him through sex, but maybe she can control him through guilt. That night when she gets back to her cell she breaks down as prettily as possible for Kate, weeps on her shoulder and confesses all. After lights out, the other woman – the stupid woman – thinks that they’re in love, would do anything for her. Victoria even enjoyed herself. She hasn’t entirely lost her touch after all.  
  
For the next few months, Benton (she can think his name now) turns up like clockwork, every Tuesday morning. Victoria is planning on breaking his heart. She’s started flashing him the occasional smile, starting to speak, then looking away again. She’s going to move on to the next stage soon.  
  
The day she had planned to speak to him though, he doesn’t come. Nor the following week, nor the week after.  
  
It takes her a while to find out what happened – apparently Benton was transferred even further north. And, she considers, perhaps she had played too harsh a hand. Perhaps she should have given him more hope, a little sooner.  
  
Never mind, she thinks that night, as she buries her hands in Kate’s hair. She has years to plan what happens next. She can survive prison. She survived her childhood, after all. She survived a plane crash. She survived Fortitude Pass. She survived his love, and his betrayal.   
  
She can survive anything.   
  
She has time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanflashworks, challenge, Stripes


End file.
